


t h e  f o x e s

by castkiddin



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castkiddin/pseuds/castkiddin
Summary: Lisede yaşanan bazı sorunların ardından bağlarını koparan dört arkadaşın yolu, bir cinayete teşebbüs vakasıyla tekrar kesişir.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jongin | Kai, Jeon Jungkook/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Oh Sehun
Collections: BTS Fanfictions, blackpink





	1. 0.0

Şimdi adını hatırlayamadığım bir kabilenin inanışına göre, birbirlerine söyleyecek sözleri olan insanlar, zamanla farklı yönlere yürüse bile eninde sonunda yeniden karşılaşırlarmış. Kaderiymiş bu onların. Yorucu bir ders sonrası kafede oturmuş kahvelerimizi yudumlarken, Sehun telefonda okuduğu bir yazıya bakarak söylemişti bana bunu. "Saçmalık..." diye mırıldanmıştım kahvemi masaya bırakıp. "O isimde bir kabilenin olduğuna bile inanmıyorum."

"Dünya yuvarlak, Watson." Gözlerini telefondan ayırıp bana bakmıştı. "Birine sırtını çevirip tüm gücünle kaçarsan, eninde sonunda onu karşında bulursun."

Omuz silkmiştim inat ederek. Bir aptalın, fakir edebiyatı olsun diye internete yazdığı uydurma sözcüklerdi bunlar. Huzursuz etmemişti beni. Zira sırtımı çevirdiğim insanların çok uzağında, dünyamın öbür ucundaydım. Daha fazla koşmaz ve olduğum yerde durursam, kimseyle karşılaşmak zorunda da kalmazdım böylece. 

Ancak yanılmıştım... 

Tüm bunları düşünürken, gözden kaçırdığım bir gerçek vardı zira. Kendi halimde yaşadığım bu dünyayı altüst eden, zihnimi bugünden çekip üç yıl öncesine götüren bir gerçek. Ve ben bunu idrak edip içinde bulunduğum durumun farkına vardığımda, yeniden kaçmak için çok geç kalmıştım.

Üçüncü kahvemi bitirip kupamı yıkamak için masa başından kalktığımda saat 12'ye geliyordu. Uykulu gözlerimi kırpıştırıp gerinerek mutfağa yürüdüm ve bardağı yıkarken bir yandan da kaynaması için su ısıtıcıyı açtım. Yarın son vize sınavım vardı ve bana göre en zor olanıydı; psikoloji tarihi.

Tekrar derse oturmadan önce mutfağın perdesini aralayıp dışarı baktım. Sokakta tek tük insanlar vardı. Karşı binaların arasından parlayan dolunayı görünce gülümsedim. Dolunay bana her zaman huzur verirdi. Yorgun ışığını, eşsiz görüntüsünü seyredebilirdim saatlerce. 

Su ısıtıcısının kolu suyun kaynadığını haber vermek için hızla inip 'tık' diye bir ses çıkardığında bakışlarımı aydan çektim. Perdeyi kapatmak üzereyken bir polis arabası bizim apartmanın önünde durdu. İstemsizce göz devirip perdeyi çektim ve kupama kahve koydum. En üst kattaki dairede yaşayan karı koca sürekli kavga ediyordu. Komşular da gürültüden ve kadının sağlığından endişelenip ihbar ediyorlardı haliyle. O yüzden neredeyse her ay bir kez polis gelirdi apartmana. Zemin katta yaşadığım için beni ilgilendiren bir durum olmuyordu. 

Kahvemi elime almış masa başına yürürken zil çaldı. Yarı yoldan dönüp bıkkınca kapıya yürüdüm ve delikten baktım. Polisler gelmişti. İç çekerek kapının üst ve alt kilitlerini tek tek açmaya başladım. Birkaç sefer doğru apartmanı sormak için yine gelmişlerdi.

Altı kilidi açmayı başardığımda üzerimdeki sabahlığa biraz daha sarıldım. Kupam hala elimdeydi.

"İhbar edilen daire en üst kat, yanlış gel-"

"Park Chaeyoung?" 

Kaşlarımı kaldırıp karşımdaki üç polisten biraz daha yakında olanına baktım. Şişman, kırklı yaşlarında bir adamdı. 

"Benim?" 

Elindeki cüzdanı açıp kimliğini gösterdi.

"Başkomiser Han Woo Tak. Bizimle karakola gelmeniz gerekiyor."

Kupamın kulpunu biraz daha sıktım istemsizce. Karakola gitmek zorunda kalacağım hiçbir şey yapmamıştım. Bu... çok saçmaydı.

"Anlamıyorum..." Yüzümü sıvazladım bunalarak. "Neden?" 

"Endişelenmeyin, karakolda gereken açıklama yapılacak." Eliyle kapıyı işaret etti. "Sizi tutuklamayacağım. Siz de lütfen zorluk çıkarmayın." 

Kaşlarımı çatarak başımı salladım. Bir dakika izin isteyip kahvemi bıraktım ve üzerimdeki sabahlığı çıkarıp kabanımı, anahtarımı ve telefonumu aldım. Işıkları kapatıp evden çıktığımda ve kapıyı hem üstten hem alttan üçer kez kilitlemeye başladığımda polislerden biri güler gibi bir homurtu kaçırdı dudaklarından. Başkomiser Han onu sert bir bakışla susturdu.

Bir polis önümde, bir polis arkamda ve Komiser Han da yanımda yürüyerek polis aracına kadar bana eşlik ettiler. Apartmandan birinin görmemiş olmasını umarak araca bindim. 

Yol boyunca babamı arayıp aramama konusunda tereddüt edip durmuştum. Babam avukattı. Durumu hemen öğrenebilirdi ama ne onu ne de annemi endişelendirmek istemiyordum. Üstelik Ji Eun, beş yaşındaki kız kardeşim, babamla uyumadığında çok huysuzlanırdı. Ailem, babamın tayini çıktığı için Busan'a taşınmışlardı, ben de Seul'de yalnız yaşıyordum. 

Sonunda babamı aramayıp işin aslını öğrenene kadar beklemeye karar verdiğimde polis aracı karakolun önünde durdu. Sessizce arabadan inip karakola girdiğim sırada yarınki sınav aklıma geldi. Kesin dersi tekrardan almam gerekecekti. 

Başkomiser Han düşüncelere daldığımı görünce eliyle koridorun sonundaki bir odayı işaret etti. Başımı sallayıp peşinden ilerlediğimde benden önce davranıp odanın kapısını araladı ve içeridekilere bir şeyler söyledi. Etraftaki telsiz sesleri, konuşmalar ve dosya hışırtıları yüzünden duyamamıştım.

Başını aralıktan çekip bana döndü ve içeriyi işaret etti.

"Dedektif Kim size her şeyi anlatacak. İçeri girin." 

Sanırım bu, başka işlere döneceğinin işaretiydi. Hafifçe eğilip minnettar bir şekilde gülümsedim. "Teşekkür ederim, Başkomiser Han."

Onun da hafifçe eğilip selam vermesini izledikten sonra derin bir nefes alıp içeri girdim ve Komiser Han kapıyı arkamdan kapattı. 

Gözlerim ilk önce Dedektif Kim olduğunu düşündüğüm esmer tenli, benden dört beş yaş büyük duran ve yakışıklı -çok yakışıklı- adamda dolaştı ancak kısa zamanda masanın üzerine çıkarılıp üst üste atılmış bilekte biten siyah botları, onu takiben uzun, biçimli bacaklara geçirilmiş koyu kot şortu, üzerinde "I'M BAD GIRL" yazan kolsuz tişörtü ve en sonunda yarım ağız sırıtışıyla beni seyreden Kim Jennie'yi buldu.

"Ne bu şimdi?" dedim inanamaz bir halde bir ona bir dedektife bakarak. 

"Lütfen oturun." dedi dedektif, sanki gece kulübünden fırlamış gibi duran taş gibi bir kadın botlarını çalışma masasına hiç dayamıyormuş gibi. Masasının karşısında duran iki koltuktan Jennie'nin oturmadığını işaret etti. Üzerimdeki şaşkınlığı atamayarak dediğini yaptım. "Ben Dedektif Kim Jongin." Sessizce uzattığı elini sıkarken göz ucuyla Jennie'ye baktım. Ters bakışımdan korkmamış olsa da homurdanarak ayaklarını indirdi ve bacak bacak üstüne attı. Bir insan hiç mi değişmezdi?

"Neden buradayım?" Ellerimi birbirine kavuşturdum.

"Neden buradayız?" dedi Jennie bana yan bir bakış atarak. Gözlerimi devirdim.

Dedektif üzerindeki beyaz gömleğin kollarını bileklerine kadar çekmiş, dirseklerini masaya dayamıştı. Bileğindeki pahalı saat parlıyordu. Dağılmış saçlarını geriye tarayarak sandalyesine yaslandı ve masanın çekmelerinden birine uzanarak siyah bir dosya çıkarıp masaya koydu. 

Cidden yakışıklı adamdı. 

Dosyayı açıp ilk sayfasındaki fotoğrafı aldı ve bize çevirerek masanın üzerine koydu. 

İkimizde hafifçe yaklaşıp resme baktığımızda odada sessizlik oluştu.

"Onu tanıyorsunuz." dedi dedektif.

"Evet." diye mırıldandım canımın acısını görmezden gelerek. İstemsizce yüzüm düşmüştü. "Jisoo."

"Aynı lisedeymişsiniz. Ve çok yakınmışsınız."

"Öyleydik." dedim bakışlarımı Jennie'ye çevirerek. Bir şey demedi. Bakışları fotoğraftaydı, gerildiğini hissettim.

"Lisenin sonunda kavga edip küsmüşsünüz."

"Cidden neden geldik buraya?" diye çıkıştım dayanamayarak. "Oturup gecenin bir vakti maziyi mi deşeceğiz?"

Dedektif kahve gözlerini dosdoğru gözlerime çevirdi. Masaya yaklaşıp bize doğru eğildi ve her gün böyle şeylerle uğraştığını yüzümüze vuran bir rahatlıkla konuşmaya başladı. 

"Kim Jisoo on gün önce evinin önünde kaburga kemiği ve kafatası kırık halde baygın yatarken bulundu. Şu an komada. Başta pencereden atladığı yani intihar ettiği düşünülse de kıyafetinin önüne bantlanan fotoğraf bundan daha fazlası olduğunu bize gösterdi." Kanım çekilirken bakışlarını üzerimizden çekip tekrar sandalyesine yaslandı. "Sizin de içinde bulunduğunuz bir fotoğraf..."

Masadaki çekmecesinden şeffaf poşet çıkardı. İçinde kenarları bantlı bir fotoğraf vardı ve bantın kenarlarındaki kan lekeleri öylece duruyordu.

Resim, mezuniyetimizdendi.

Dedektifin delilleri çıkarttığı o çekmeceyi yakmak istedim.

Başımı ellerimin arasına alıp içimdeki duygu karmaşasının rezillik çıkarmasını engellemek ister gibi gözlerimi kapattım.

Geçmişe dönmek istemiyordum. Burada olmak, Jisoo'nun ölüm kalım mücadelesi verdiğini öğrenmek istemiyordum. Evde kalıp o aptal sınava çalışmalıydım. Yine her şeyden habersiz yaşamak, köpek gibi çalışarak düşüncelerimden kaçmak istiyordum.

Kapı tıklatılıp yavaşça açıldığında da düşündüğüm tek şey buydu.

"Özür dilerim, biraz geç kaldım."

Kaşlarımı çatıp başımı ellerimin arasından çekerek kafamı kaldırdığımda, burada görmeyi asla beklemediğim ikinci kişiyle göz göze geldik.

Lalisa Manoban'la.

Yanılmıştım. Dünyamın öbür ucuna kadar koşup sonra olduğum yerde durmak yeterli değildi geçmişten kurtulmak için. Kaçmaya çalıştığınız tüm o şeylerin de durması gerekiyordu. İşte her şeyin başladığı nokta, gözden kaçırıp sonuçlarına katlanmak zorunda olduğum acı gerçek de buydu.

**Heilly**

**ig:castkiddin**


	2. 0.1

**7 Yıl Önce**

Chaeyoung, elindeki şemsiyenin kulpunu istemsizce okul bahçesinden istemsizce kulpunu sağanak yağmurun bastırdığı günlerden seul sokaklarına girdi. Tekrar geçmiş ve o bir tek tekrar Müdire'ye yakalanmadan ulaşıldı. Disiplin konusunda oldukça katı olan Müdire küçük cezalar vermeyi de ihmal etmezdi.

"Park Chaeyong?"

Daha okulun kapısına varamadan duyduğu sesle irkilen Chaeyoung elindeki şemsiyenin önünü hafifçe kaldırıp okul kapısına çıkan merdivenlerin içinde onu bekleyen Müdire'yle göze gelince sahte bir sırıtışla karşılık verdi. Bu hareketinin sevimli olduğunu düşünüyordu ancak Müdire aynı fikirde değil gibiydi.

"Günaydın efendim." dedi eğilerek Müdire'yi selamlayıp. Kadın parmağıyla yukarı gelmesini işaret ettiğinde basamakları çıkmaya başladı. 

"Derse geç kalanlara ne ceza verildiğini biliyorsun, değil mi genç bayan?"

"Evet, efendim." diye mırıldandı kadının yanına vardığında. "Spor salonunu temizlemem gerekiyor." Belli etmemeye çalışsa da yüzü düşmüştü.

"Ve de ikinci ders zili çalana kadar bitirmen gerekiyor. Derslerini aksatmanı istemem, Chaeyoung." Sonra durup hafifçe gülümsedi. 

"Peki, efendim."

Genç kız, Müdire'yi eğilerek selamlayıp isteksizce spor salonun olduğu zemin kata yürümeye başladı. 

Spor salonunun büyük iki kanatlı kapısının tekini aralayıp dışarı çıktı attığında huysuzca homurdanmaya başlamıştı. Üzerindeki yeşil yağmurluğu ve elindeki aynı renk şemsiyeyi bir kenara koyup koyu kahve saçlarını topuz yaptı. Bu saatte spor kimse olmadı. Chaeyoung sürekli geçtiğini biliyordu. 

Telefonundan rastgele bir şarkı açıp cebine attı ve işe alındı. Önce ortalıktaki toplar dosyası sepete dolduracaktı. Bir sonraki felsefe dersini kaçırmak istemiyordu. Koca salonu baştan başa dolanıp beş basketbol topunu kucaklayarak sepete doğru yürümeye işi ona seslendi.

"Hey?" 

Duyduğu sesle arkasına dönen Chaeyoung, dengesini kaybederek hafifçe tökezleyip elindeki toplar düşürdüğünde üstteki üstteki üstteki üstteki üstteki üstteki ayakkabılarının ucuna değdi. 

"Beatles mı dinliyorsun?"

Chaeyoung etrafa dağılan toplarda olan bakışlarını şaşkınlıkla, ona soru sorana çevirdi. Dağınık kahverengi saçlarını eliyle geriye tarayarak öylece kıza bakıyordu. Chaeyoung onu tanımıştı.

"Aa-Şey ... Evet. Beatles severim." Chaeyoung neresine kaçtığını bilmediği sesini toparlamak için genzini temizledi. "Sen de mi cezalısın?" 

Çocuk güler gibi oldu. Chaeyoung istemsizce o yarım gülüşü seyretti. Oldukça uzun boylu olduğu için onun ona bakarken kafasını kaldırması gerekiyordu.

"Evet ama aynı sebepten değil." Eliyle arkasındaki hayali bir yeri işaret etti. "Bu sabah buraya gelmemi koç dedi." 

"Anladım." diye mırıldandı Chaeyoung. İkili arasında garip bir sessizlik oluştuğunda şarkı bitmek üzereydi. "Bu arada adım-"

"Chaeyoung, mi değil mi?" Gençlerin gözleri kahvelerine takılırken hafifçe gülümseyip başıyla onayladı. Neden yüzünden alev çıkıyormuş gibi tıslıyordu?

"Ve sen de Jungkook'sun." Çocuk bu sefer gerçekten güldüğünde genç kız da sırıttı. Şarkı bitti. İçeriden koçun sesi duyuldu.

"Jeon Jungkook! Hangi cehennemdeysen çık çabuk yoksa cezana yirmi tur koşu ekleyeceğim!" 

Jungkook başım belada der gibi dudağını ısırıp güldüğünde Chaeyoung hala sırıtıyordu. "Sanırım gitmem gerek." Geri adımlarken Chaeyoung'a bir kez baktı ve "Sonra görüşürüz, Chaeyoung." diye mırıldanıp koşarak gitti.

Jungkook spor salonundan çıkıp kapıyı kapattığında Chaeyoung hala sırıtıyordu.

**Günümüz**

"Uzun zaman oldu, Chaeyoung?" Lisa göz olabilirlik refleksif bir hareketle geriye itip gülümsemeye çalıştı. "Nasılsın?" 

Nasıl mıyım?

Onca olandan sonra söyleyebileceği tek şey bu muydu? 

"Bıraktığın gibi." dedim göz devirmemek için kendimi zor tutarak. Jennie aynı bacak bacak üstüne atmış pozisyonunda umursamaz bir görünüşle elindeki çakmağı yakıyor, söndürüyor ve tekrar yakıyordu. Ancak tüm bu umursamaz tavrın arkasından bizi pür dikkat dinlediğini biliyordum. O her zaman böyle yapardı. 

Lisa sert çıkışıma bozuldu ancak bir şey demedi. "Psikoloji okuduğunu duydum." diyerek değiştirdi konuyu. 

Başımı salladım. Bu durumda ona da neler yaptığını sormam gerekiyordu, yapmadım. En azından bu kadar nefreti hak ediyordu.

"Sen neler yapıyorsun Jennie?"

Bir an bakışlarını çakmaktan çekip yan bir bakış attı ikimize de. Sonra işine geri döndü. 

"Barmenim." Aynı şeyi yapmamıza rağmen Jennie'nin beni rahatsız etmişti Lisa'yı geçiştirmesi. Onun zamanki tavırlarıydı ama ben öyle bir insan değildim.

En azından arkadaş kazığı yemeyene kadar.

"Sende nasıl nasıl?" diye mırıldandım, Lisa ve Jennie üzerine üzerine düştü. Söyler söylemez de pişman oldum. Yufka yüreğime sıçayım.

"Garsonum." dedi. Sesi beklediğimden de ruhsuz çıkıyordu. "Aynı zamanda bir dans kulübüne üyeyim ancak önemli bir şey değil."

"Nasıl önemli değil? Dans senin hayalindi." Jennie bakışlarını çakmaktan çekip Lisa'ya ikimiz de şok olduk. Sonra ne yaptığını fark eder gibi duraksadı, bakışlarını bizden çekti ve yine çakmakla oynamaya başladı. Lisa gülümser gibi oldu.

"Kulüpte çok aktif değilim. Ana dansçılar ve gruplar ön planda. Bense yedek dansçıyım."

İmkansızdı. Lisa çok iyi dans ediyordu, yani ederdi. Lisedeki kurduğumuz müzik grubu gece kulüplerinde şarkı söylediğinde Lisa'yı öne çıkartır ve dans ettirirdik. Yüzümü buruşturdum.

"Irkçılık saçmalığı, değil mi?"

Lisa'nın yüzü kızardı ama ses çıkarmadı. Bakışları üzerinde boyfriend pantolondaki eskitmelerdeydi. 

"Orospu çocukları ..." diye mırıldandı Jennie. 

O sohbet nihayet üzerimdekileri fark edebildim. Her yeri kedi patileriyle kaplı pijama takımımın altına spor ayakkabı geçirmiş, üzerime de bej rengi kabanımı almıştım. Ders çalıştığım için topuz yaptığım saçlarım dağılmıştı.

Lisa'ysa boyfriend pantolonunun üzerine çizgili bir gömlek üzerine, üzerine kabanıma benzer renkte bir ceket geçirmişti. Aksesuar olarak mı yoksa gözleri bozulduğu için bilmediğim Harry Potter gözlükleri saçlarıyla uyumlu tonlardaydı. Lisa Harry Potter hayranıydı. Eskiden omuzlarında biten sarı saçlarını uzatmış ve kuyruğu yapmıştı. Kahkülleriyse hala çok güzeldi. 

Jennie'den bahsetmiyorum bile.

"Yataktan kalkıp geldin galiba." dedi Jennie. Bakışları hala çaktaydı ancak rahatsızlığımı fark etmişti. 

"Sınava çalışıyord- Ah! Sınavı unuttum!" Elimi alnıma vurup bitkince geri yaslandım. Sonra doğrulup "Dedektifi bulmam gerek." diye mırıldandım. Neyse ki o ilan kapı açıldı ve dedektif yıllar dakikalardan sonra işlerini bitirip yanımıza döndü. 

Elindeki dört karton bardağın birini üçünü masaya bıraktı. 

"Geç kaldığım için kusura bakmayın kızlar. Acil bir durumdu, olay yerini incelemek zorundaydım. Telafi olarak boy kahve getirdim." Elini ceketinin iç cebine attı ve üç çikolatayı da masaya koydu. Biri karamelli, biri sütlü çikolataydı. Sonuncusu acıdır.

Lisa teşekkür edip kahveyi ve karamelli çikolatayı aldığında Jennie de sessizce karton bardaklardan birini eline aldı. Ben de kahveyle sütlü çikolataya uzandım.

"Çikolata almayacak mısın?" dedi dedektif ceketini çıkarıp askıya asarken. Sandalyesine oturdu. "Acı seversin diye düşünmüştüm."

"Çikolata sevmem." Jennie kahvesini yudumlayıp boş bir bakış attı adama ancak gözlerinin dedektifin kıvrılmış beyaz gömleğinin ardından belirgin damarlarına kaydığını gördüm bir an. Sırıttım. Anında bu sırıtışımı anlamış olarak bana yan bir bakış attı. Onunla eskiden de tek bakışla anlaşırdık. Bunu fark etmek yüzümdeki sırıtışı soldurdu.

"Benim gitmem gerekiyor, dedektif." dedim. "Daha uygun bir zamanda devam etsek?"

"Henüz istediğim cevapları alamadım. Biraz daha kalamaz mısınız?"

"Bizi burada tutma hakkın yok, Dedektif Kim." dedi Jennie. "Bu resmi bir sorgu değil."

"Bu ne demek?" dedim. Dedektif, Jennie'ye kaşlarını kaldırarak bakıyordu.

"Bunu fark edecek kadar karakolda bulunmuşsunuz, genç bayan."

Jennie yarım ağız güldü. Mimikleri belirsiz olabilirler. Eskiden de. "Yani haklıyım."

Dedektif sıkıntılı bir bakışla bana döndü. "Size daha önce resmî bir mektup gönderdim tanıklık yapmanız için. Ancak ikiniz de geri dönüş yapmadınız. Sadece Bayan Lisa geldi. Eğer bugün sizi görmek için polis göndermeseydim suçlu düşerek hiç beklemediğiniz bir zamanda kelepçeyle gelmek zorunda kalabilirdiniz."

"Ben ... fark etmedim." dedim. Muhtemelen gelmişti ancak babamın dava belgeleri ara sıra eski adrese gönderildiği için onlardan biri sanıp bir kenara koymuştum.

"Ben de takmadım." diye mırıldandı Jennie. Tekrar çakmakla oynuyordu. Dedektif ona bezdiğini göstermek isteyen bir bakış attı.

"Bayan Lisa'yla-"

"Lütfen sadece Lisa deyin." diye düzeltti Lisa.

"Pekala, Lisa'yla bir hafta önce konuştuk. Kim Jisoo'nun tişörtüne bantlanmış fotoğrafın arkasında 'Biri gitti, üçü kaldı.' Yani şu an hayatınızın işlerinizden önce hatırlayıp konuşmam bitene kadar beklemelisiniz, Bayan Chae- "

"Sadece Chaeyoung deyin." dedim çökmüş bir halde. 

"Peki, Chaeyoung."

"Jisoo'ya bunu yapan her kimse bizi de öldürmek istiyor." diye mırıldandı Lisa. Bakışlarım spor soğukma kaydı. 

Kafamda her birimizin cansız bedenleri belirdi bir an. Kimimizin kolu ters dönmüş, kimimizin boynu kırık ... Belki de kafatasımız ezilir ve beynimiz dağılırdı. Kanlarımız kaldırımlarda göl oluşturur, rögarlara doğru yol çizerdi. Sonra ailem geldi aklıma. Haberi aldıklarında ne yapacaklarını düşündüm. Annem kesin delirdi. Babam haykırarak ağlar, Ji Eun üzülse de çocuk aklıyla çabuk unuturdu.

Gerçekten böyle mi ölecektim?

"Kim neden yapsın ki bunu?" dedim çaresizce. "Tamam, lisede çok sevilesi insanlar değildik ama kimseyi seri katile dönrecek bir şey yapmadık. Ufak atışmalara ve birkaç kavgaya bulaştık sadece." 

"İşte bu yüzden yardımınız gerek." dedi dedektif. "Olay her neyse en az üç yıl öncesine dayanıyor ve bulabileceğimiz tüm tanıklar sizin hafızanızla belirlenecek."

"Bilmiyorum..." diye mırıldandım başımı ellerimin arasına alırken. "Aklıma hiçbir şey gelmiyor." 

O sırada kapı tıklatıldı ve içeriye bir polis memuru girdi. Dedektife acilen gelmesi gereken bir durum olduğunu söyleyip dışarı çıktı tekrar. 

"Pekala," dedektif saati kontrol edip bize döndü. "Sanırım şimdilik konuşacak bir şey kalmadı. Bu numaram," Her birimize kartvizit uzatıp ceketini askılıktan aldı. "Bir şey hatırladığınızda lütfen beni arayın. Numaralarınız dosyada var zaten. Ben de bir gelişme olursa sizi haberdar edeceğim." 

Başımı ovuşturarak yerimden kalktığım sırada "Bu arada," diye devam etti. "Her biriniz için iki polis memuru görevlendirildi. Katil bulunana kadar belli bir mesafeden sizi takip edecek ve gece evinizin önünde nöbet tutacaklar." 

Kapıya çıktığımız mesaj "Ben istemiyorum." dedi Jennie. Dalgalı koyu kahverengi saçlarını savurup önümüzden ilerlediğinde kıyafetine bir kez daha ağzım açık bakmak zorunda kaldım. Fazla ... iddialıydı.

Jennie'nin bu haline alışkın olduğumuzdan umursamazca arkasından giderken Dedektif Kim sinirlenerek hızla yanımızdan geçti ve karakolun basamaklarında Jennie'yi kolundan yakalayarak kendine çevirdi. 

"Cidden neyine güveniyorsun sen ?! Peşinizde bir katil var, arkadaşınız komada diyorum, görüyorum hepsi sana kurgu gibi mi geliyor ?! Öldürüleceksin Jennie!"

İkimiz de karakolun kapısında donakaldık. Jennie bir şaşırarak kaşlarını kaldırsa da bu çok kısa sürdü. Hızla kolunu çekip kurtardı ve gözlerini korkunç derecede açıp yüzünü dedektifin yüzüne yaklaştırdı.

"Yaşamak isteyen kim?" dedi. Sesinde yalnızca tanıyanların anlayabileceği bir ifade vardı. Acı ... "Ayrıca ... bana Bayan Jennie deyin, dedektif."

Ardından savurarak saçlarını uzaklaştı. Bu tavrı birbirimizden ayrı ayrı ayrı ayrı ayrı ele geçirdiğimiz üç yıl boyunca Kim Jennie'nin neler yaşadığını deli gibi merak etmeme sebep oldu.

Lalisa Manoban ve Kim Jisoo'nun da öyle ...

**Heilly**

**ig: castkiddin**


End file.
